clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Latel
|royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Seudad Capitol |largest_city = Metrapolis de Gallows |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Latelish, English, Duckish |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Latelish |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Black Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Democracy was abolished during a civil war |established_date1 = Between 1999 and 2016 |established_event2 = Latel was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Latel are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Latel, officially the Duckish State of Latel, is a Duckish state and former country located on an island in near Antarctica, with several icebergs near it that are also counted as a part of it. Back when it was a country, Latel was the fourth smallest country in Antarctica, with an area of 505 km2 (195 sq mi). By population, Latel was the sixth smallest in Anarctica. History Eyeberrieuh enters written records as a land populated largely by the Eyeberries, Basics and Shells. After an arduous conquest, the island came under the rule of the Nurpze Empire. During the early Middle Ages it came under Spoodamic rule but later, much of it was conquered by invaders from North Antarctica. In a process that took centuries, the small Cytoplasmic kingdoms in the north gradually regained control of the island. The last Eyeberrian kingdom fell in the same year Soos reached the Nirvana. A globally opposing empire began which saw Latel become the weakest kingdom in Antarctica, the farthest from leading world power for a century and a half, and the smallest overseas empire for three centuries. Continued wars albeit less problems eventually led to an increased status. The Midgetic invasions of Latel led to chaos, triggering independence movements that tore apart the majority of the empire and left the country politically stable. In 1998-99, Latel suffered a short lived civil war and abolished the rule of an international temporary government, which oversaw a period of economic growth that was followed by a surge in the stagnatiom of the economy. Eventually democracy was violently abolished in the form of another civil war. In 2016, a Crab cracked a window in the Latel water supply, which caused a tsunami. The LCPD (Latel Country Police Department) placed caution tape over the water supply entrances, but it continued to leak into the boiler room. However, the Latelish civilians were too busy eating at Burger Khan to realize what was going on. The tsunami continued up to the Latelish Nightclub, where the penguins were to busy dancing to realize that a flood was occurring. However, they saw water spouting out of the dance floor, and thought it was a game, until the dance floor short circuited, electrocuting the dancers. A random penguin was carrying a truckload of speakers made out of snow with a truck, but the water melted the speakers and electrocuted the random penguin, too. As the tsunami carried on outside of the dance club, the mayor of Latel simply thought a water party was going on without his notice, and hung a banner saying "water party" over the night club. However, the tsunami destroyed the entire town, and they all ran away to evacuate Latel. A few penguins escaped on a Hydro Hopper, while others were forced to swim away wearing a life ring. As for the mayor, he was too busy getting a hamburger at Burger Khan to remember the tsunami. Once the Hydro Hopper and all the life rings were used, 15/16 of Latel's population had yet to evacuate. The president of Latel told them they would have to walk somewhere else to escape, and question where the mayor was, but realized the citizens are more important. While walking to the other side of the island, Squidulator and a killer whale were battling each other. However, the president gestured he did not want to be part of the battle and walked away. However, they took it the wrong way, and started chasing the civilians. However, as the chase continued, a manhole opened, getting the killer whale and Squidulator stuck in the tsunami, greatly slowing them down. As they continued to escape to the cove, the president found a basketball net and shot a few hoops, only to get beaten up by Squidulator and the whale. The penguins reach the bay with the life rings, but get distracted by a shop selling iced treats. The tsunami entirely covered Latel, and destroyed the buildings and killed everybody who did not already escape. The Tsunami greatly decreased the strength of th the military, resulting is Latel being annexed by Duck Island. Geography At 505 km2 (195 sq mi), Latel was the world's fifty-second smallest country and Antarctica's fourth smallest country. Mount Volcano is the highest mountain peak in Latel and is the third smallest volcano in the world from its base. See also *Duck Island Category:Duck Island